


Uneventful

by MusicalManiac



Series: Even the Coldest Hearts Can Be Thawed [2]
Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Flynn is reluctant, Rapunzel has a good heart, Varian is only referred to as kid sorry, Varian is still homeless, Winter in Corona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalManiac/pseuds/MusicalManiac
Summary: Eugene was having an uneventful day.





	Uneventful

Eugene was having an eventful day. It hadn't started out that way. In the morning, he did everything as usual. He got up, got dressed, said hi to his girlfriend, ate breakfast, and did whatever until it was night time.

That was until Rapunzel wanted to go outside. Eugene agreed to walk his wife outside and around in the snow. When they walked past an alleyway, they saw a small form sleeping in the snow.

Eugene watched her eyes widen as she heard the small boy coughing and muttering something in his sleep. He was also shivering.

“That poor child! We have to help him!” Rapunzel said running over to the boy.

“His parents are probably looking for him,” Eugene said, pulling his wife away from the sleeping child.

Rapunzel gave Eugene a sad look.

“If his parents are looking for him, we should bring him back to the castle and tell them we found him!”

Eugene groaned. He put the child in his arms and walked back to the castle.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the series! Yes, this is short on purpose.


End file.
